Simply Complicated
by Klins1996
Summary: AU! Even after leaving Mystic Falls, their problems don't seem to be resolving themselves. What of their future? Will they continue to be plagued by an unwanted past? Jeremy/Tyler, a little Jeremy/Mason in later chapters ; but ultimately JYLER!
1. Trouble arises

Hey y'all! So this is my first time writing an actual story (that I dare publish)! So please be nice! Reviews are gladly appreciated and it'll prompt me to continue writing, so please review!

Also, I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" or any of the characters in this story unless stated otherwise.

Rated M for future chapters, yo! ;) And language, maybe.

:D HOPE YOU ENJOY :D

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What the fuck is _that_ suppose to mean?" Jeremy tried his best to sound menacing, but it came out in a mumble. He was fuming mad, but slightly amused at the same time; was Tyler Lockwood actually getting jealous, again?

Shoving the thought aside, he let his anger get the better of him and slammed the cabinet door shut with more force than intended; the sound echoing through the apartment; _their apartment_. Jeremy turned to glare at his boyfriend and felt his heart stop when their eyes locked for a brief second, before turning to glare at the wall instead. He hated having these arguments, especially since they were a common reoccurrence.

"Look, Jer, I'm sorry if you feel indignant or whatever, but that's exactly how I feel." Tyler spoke lowly, "You'd think that being together for almost two years now, you'd know I have trouble keeping my emotions in check."

Jeremy couldn't help but gape at Tyler. Well, yeah, he knew that Tyler had troubles controlling his emotions, but was he suppose to let that stop him from having fun? All he did was dance with some random guy whom he had no recollection what his name was. Huffing out in irritation, Jeremy stomped off into their bedroom and slammed the door shut, and locking it, but only after he had first thrown a pillow and blanket out into the hallway.

Sighing, Tyler muttered a silent "couch again" to himself, before walking over and picking his stuff up. He placed a hand on the door, bowing his head and gently pressing it against the door.

"I'm so, so sorry…" Tyler whispered, hoping Jeremy would have heard it, before slouching his way to the living room and collapsing onto the couch. He felt terrible for saying that Jeremy was out of control and had no sense of responsibility to himself and the people around him. In all honest truth, Tyler did not blame Jeremy for anything. But yes, he did feel a twinge of jealousy when Jeremy was dancing with that Brendon guy. Perhaps a 'twinge of jealousy' was a complete understatement; Tyler had to repress the urge to rip the guy's head off for having his hands wrapped around Jeremy, when it clearly should have been him.

But it was partially _his_ fault… Maybe if he had not refused Jeremy when he had asked for a dance… Just one dance… If only he had said 'yes'… Tyler groaned at the thought; he knew it was his fault too. He glanced towards the hallway, praying that Jeremy would come out anytime soon, even if he was still pissed. All Tyler wanted now was to pull Jeremy into a bear-hug and whisper his apologies; be it on his idiocy of the situation or how much he loved the younger male.

Tyler silently lay on the couch, listening to the silent shuffling of feet in the room; the heavy breathing and uneven thumping of Jeremy's heart; he was thankful for the heightened senses. A smile crept onto his face, he knew that Jeremy was as anxious as he was to get things back to the way they should be. Suddenly, Tyler was up on his feet when a resounding crash shook the apartment.

"Jer!" Tyler shouted as he rushed to their bedroom door.

And that's when it hit him like a tidal wave. His nose felt like it was aflame; a pungent odor hanging in the air. Tyler recognized the odor all too well; it was the reason why they had left Mystic Falls five years ago, but at the same time the scent was completely new to him. His inner wolf snarled and he could feel his irises dilate and turn yellow. He was ripped out of his thoughts when a searing scream tore the night, followed by an audible 'snap'.

"Jeremy!" Tyler bellowed, kicking down the door and causing it to break into two.

He could barely register that this was _their_ bedroom, what with the current state it was in; the wall directly opposite him had been broken down and torn through by extreme pressure, the nightstand was ripped to shreds; the photo frame which held a photograph of Tyler and Jeremy kissing when they had first arrived in Phoenix; Arizona, had a dent in it and looked like it had been tossed across the room. Tyler was so distracted by the scene in front of him, and the fact that Jeremy was nowhere in sight, that he had only just managed to grasp that the floor was smeared with blood.

Tyler felt weak, he collapsed against the wall. He could feel his wolf begging to give chase and get Jeremy, his lover; his boyfriend; his mate, back and rip whichever bloodsucker had plotted this. But no, he would control his wolf. The full moon had only passed just recently, which meant he had more control now, but also that he was weaker than usual and would act on impulse. That would've led to both Jeremy and his demise. Finally willing his legs to move, he zoomed to the living room and grabbed his phone, punching in the numbers he was all too familiar with.

"Ello?" came a groggy male's voice, sleep thick in his voice.

"Mason, I need your help. We've got a problem."


	2. I loved him, and I still do

Second chapter is up!

Please note: Mason is Tyler's _elder brother_ in this story; _not his uncle_. And if the relentless use of 'years' is confusing, I shall just list their age here xD

Jeremy is 21 , Tyler is 23 , and Mason is 26

Story will probably make a hell lot more sense now!

And as usual, I do not own 'The Vampire Diaries' or the characters. J

But I do own Brendon and maybe a few more on-coming characters! xD

So enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update soon!

REVIEWS MUCH APPRIECIATED! :D

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jeremy awoke with a gasp and his upper body instinctively jerked into an upright-sitting posture; his head was reeling and throbbing in pain. His body was aching and his neck, and jaw, felt sore. The concrete below him was cold and wet, and the room was dark; the only source of light being the moonlight that crept through the windows. His eyes were glued to the door that seemed like it was miles away from where he was now. What had happened? His memory was fuzzy and filled with flickers of past events. He could vaguely remember pacing about in his room; rubble being flung throughout the room; and a black figure standing at 7ft tall with black veins circulating the eyes, and –

Jeremy suddenly found himself slammed against a rough, brick wall but he had barely felt the impact; he was overwhelmed with fear and surprise. A firm arm had him pinned against the wall and Jeremy could not help but squirm a little.

"Took you long enough, Jeremy," a voice ghosted beside his ear and the warmth radiating from it only caused Jeremy to shiver in fear. "I was starting to get bored with waiting for you to finally wake, and I had thought that perhaps your little magical ring wasn't working." Whoever it was paused, but Jeremy was certain that it was a male, hearing the huskiness of the stranger's voice.

"But you wanna know a secret?" the stranger continued, whispering ever so close against Jeremy's right earlobe, "I'm glad it worked; it would've been a pity if it didn't because then, you wouldn't be as tasty dead."

Jeremy's body stiffened at this statement and a chilling breeze crawled up his arms. He could barely force the words out of his mouth, but he needed to say something – anything, for that matter. "Who – who are y – you?" he whispered, fear evident in his voice.

The stranger chuckled once, before releasing Jeremy and taking a step back. Jeremy collapsed onto the ground and immediately let out a whimper, bringing his knees close to his chest and hugging them with both arms. The stranger walked over to one of the windows and stood there for several moments, before finally turning to face Jeremy. He smiled deviously, eyeing Jeremy with interest.

Jeremy felt his jaw drop, eyes bulge and eyebrows rise. The stranger was wearing a simple grey hoodie shirt with dark jeans that wrapped his entire frame nicely. His arms were thick and lean. Forest-green eyes, blond hair that was cropped short and spiked, and a perfectly clear complexion; the moonlight made it possible to distinguish his captor's features and Jeremy realized that he had seen that face before. His head was screaming for him to stay silent and just stay put, but Jeremy decided that it was worth a shot.

"You? But how – how is it possible that Tyler couldn't –" Jeremy started, picking himself off the floor and silently slipping his left hand into his jean pocket, praying that _it_ would be there like it was suppose to.

"Couldn't sniff me out?" Brendon finished, "Well, it's easy to musk one's scent and blend it into a crowd if you have enough people around. And that club was swarming with bodies if you've forgotten. Oh, by the way, if you're looking for _this_," Brendon spoke slowly, pulling out a silver insulin injector from his own jean pocket and toying with it, with his fingers, and Jeremy felt his world stop almost immediately, "it's filled with vervain, isn't it? I can smell it." He finished silently, a smug look plastered to his face.

'Well, guess my plan backfired.' Jeremy thought grimly. Should he still try and make a run for it? He wasn't so sure now; he had hoped that he could trick Brendon into coming close enough so he could inject the vervain into his system and weaken his vampire captor before dashing out of the place, but apparently that part of his plan was now deemed as void.

"If you're thinking about running, I would suggest that you rethink that. I really don't want to have to snap your neck again, but I will if I have to."

Brendon's words sent a shiver down Jeremy's spine, and a part of Jeremy warned that Brendon would probably make good of his threat, but still, Jeremy decided to be a complete idiot and defy the logically side of him. Drawing in a deep breath, Jeremy ran for the door. He willed his feet to go faster when he turned back and saw that Brendon was no longer standing by the window. His lungs were hammering against his ribs and his mind was starting to go into a frenzy of questions. Where was Brendon? Was Tyler alright? Was Tyler being held captive as well? Was Tyler, maybe…? No, he wouldn't think of the possibility that Tyler was dead. After what felt like eons, he finally grasped the door knob and twisted it, flinging the door open. He was surprised that Brendon had yet to stop him, but upon opening the door, all confusion was wiped out of him as an unstoppable force walloped his chest; sending him flying to the other end of the room.

Jeremy's back collided against the brick wall and was almost instantly flung to the floor. He was sure a few bones were broken; the pain was too much to bear and Jeremy let out a cry of pain, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. He felt a hand grasp onto his neck and he opened his eyes only to be met by a pair with black veins surrounding them. Brendon had Jeremy suspended in the air by the neck and his face was contorted into one of pure rage. Jeremy could barely breathe under Brendon's intense grip and he desperately clawed at the arm that was blocking off his oxygen supply. His vision was starting to get blurry and he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"What do you – want – want with – m – me?" Jeremy choked out, tears starting to spill down his face.

"Shhh…" Brendon cooed, slightly releasing his grip, his expression turning sinister. "You'll find out soon, but first, I think you need to be taught a lesson for defying me." And with that, Brendon settled Jeremy standing on the floor, before revealing a set of fangs and piercing Jeremy's jugular. Jeremy felt his consciousness slip and the only thing he remembered was hearing an ear-piercing scream, before a shroud of black overwhelmed him whole.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mason Lockwood listened attentively as his younger brother started freaking out over the phone about how Jeremy was missing and that there was a vampire running around in Arizona. He was pissed, initially, when he had received a phone call at this hour of the night. Seriously, 11.20pm? Have people forgotten the importance of sleep?

Without looking at the caller I.D., he had answered the call, thinking that it was probably one of his drunken friends hoping to get a ride home again. But all fatigue and anger was immediately replaced with confusion as he heard the voice on the other side of the line. He knew his younger brother well enough to know that Tyler would only call when he was really, _really_ desperate; Tyler was usually too stuck up to ask for Mason's help. But as he listened to the despair in Tyler's voice, the seriousness of the situation was as clear as day. Mason had trouble trying to keep up with the story, but he basically summarized it as: Tyler and Jeremy got into an argument, Jeremy was pissed, Tyler was guilty, a vampire had dared to make its presence known, and Jeremy was missing. Mason's heart clenched at the thought. He could only hope that Jeremy was fine; he'd be damned if Jeremy wasn't. He hated to admit it, but although it was a thing of the past, Mason still loved Jeremy and thought of the younger male almost all the time; even after their breakup.

When Tyler, Jeremy, and he had left MysticFalls, Mason took the chance to open up and confess to Jeremy that he admired the younger male for being able to stand his ground whilst being tangled in the supernatural world. There was something about Jeremy that managed to intrigue him. Perhaps it was the fact that Jeremy had the courage to come out of the closet and face society, but Mason definitely liked Jeremy. Apparently, Jeremy had grown to develop feelings for Mason over time as well. All those nights they had spent talking when they just happened to "_bump into_" each other had triggered something for him too. So, they dated for close to two-years, but that all ended when Tyler had finally mustered the courage to tell Mason that Jeremy was his mate and that Mason had to stay away, now that Tyler finally embraced it. It was a hard time for everyone that was for sure. Mason had broken up with Jeremy using the excuse that he no longer loved the younger male and was getting bored of this relationship. That had left Jeremy feeling beaten up for months, but Tyler was there to help. Tyler was always there for him, supporting him along the way, allowing Jeremy the time to heal. Soon enough though, Jeremy had fallen for Tyler like an atomic bomb.

It was inevitable though; when a werewolf finds its mate it could forge a bond that would tie them together for life. However, that applied only to werewolves like a law of life. If their mate was human, he or she could break it and move on with life at a gradual pace. The werewolf, however, would slowly wither and die. Thus, Mason knew he had to give in and let Jeremy go. Apparently he still hadn't done just that yet.

"Mason!"

"Huh? Sorry, what?" Mason replied, Tyler's agitated voice managing to bring him back to present time. He could hear Tyler huff out in annoyance.

"I said, what the hell are we suppose to do now?"

"Let me go over first, before we decide on anything." Mason stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Fine." And before he could say anything else, Tyler had cut the call.

Mason sighed; he wished that Tyler would stop being such a prick and get over the fact that Jeremy had dated his elder brother first. Swinging his legs off the comforter, Mason got off the bed and walked to the washroom.

"A shower should do wonders." He thought aloud.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tyler hated that he had to turn to Mason for help, but he had no choice. He would not be able to achieve anything alone, and honestly, his brother would probably know what to do. But he was fearful of letting Mason near Jeremy. It was a selfish thing to do, but he tried his best to keep Mason and Jeremy from ever meeting, afraid that old flames would rekindle. He hated himself more than anything for destroying his relationship with his brother, but he had no choice. He was in love with Jeremy even before he knew it, and he would do, literally, anything to have Jeremy all to himself, even if it meant ripping his own brother's head off.

Tyler paced about the living room silently, contemplating on possible solutions, wondering if Jeremy was alright, and having second thoughts about asking for Mason's help. But his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of knocking coming from the beyond the door. Tyler inhaled silently, forcing himself to remain calm. He needed Mason's help. He would remind himself of that fact.

Moving silently to the door, he opened it and, for the first time in six-months, Tyler stared at the face, that was his elder brother, a sense of relief mixed with anguish flooding him.

"Tyler." Mason greeted all too formally; Tyler hated how badly their relationship turned out.

"Mason," Tyler echoed back, unsure of how to continue, "It's good to see you." At least that was an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Likewise…" Mason agreed coldly.

Sighing, Tyler thought it best not to bother trying. Apparently things weren't going to get anywhere tonight if things continued on this way. He gestured for Mason to come in and Mason mumbled his thanks before entering the apartment. Slapping a hand across his face, Tyler thought grimly towards himself.

'This is going to be a really _long _night…'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Please review and tell me what you think of the story; whether it makes sense; or if I should even continue!

I have no idea how badly I suck at all of this so please let me know xD

~Klins~


	3. What is with you!

Hello everyone! My apologies for taking so long to update! I've just been really, really busy with school and with my national exams just round the corner, I doubt I'll have time to continue writing for awhile… Might be gone for a month or two, so I can focus on my studies! So sorry! But please review and enjoy the chapter! I know its crappy and horrible and just plain stupid, but please let me know what you dislike about it and I'll try my best to change it or make it more endearing! :D

Shoutout to asm613: Thank you for the review! I reread the chapter and realized how weird it was, haha! So thank you for pointing that out and I've twitched it here and there :)

And as usual, I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries' or any of the characters in it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You're saying that we shouldn't do anything, at all?!" Tyler asked, obviously pissed now.

Mason looked up at his younger brother, who stood towering over him while he shifted on the couch. He let out an audible sigh and picked himself off the couch, letting a hand rest on Tyler's right shoulder before it was abruptly shrugged off; Mason would keep his comments to himself. He really did not want to have to argue with Tyler when there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Just think about this for even a second, Tyler. If we aren't cautious about this, we might lose our heads." Mason warned, the intensity in his voice almost sounded authoritative.

Tyler let out a frustrated groan and stomped off into the washroom, turning on the water faucet and splashing some cold water on his face. He looked into the mirror, only to be met by the reflection of a stranger; there were visible eye-bags and the skin was chalky pale, with jet-black hair sticking out in disoriented directions. Tyler could feel his blood boil and, in a fit of rage, sent a punch towards the mirror, causing it to shatter into multiple shards that littered the ceramic-tiled flooring. Not a second later was Mason there, standing by the bathroom door frame and accessing the scene in front of him. Mason looked slightly annoyed, but Tyler could not find any motivation in him to bother about what his older brother thought.

"Tyler, this needs to stop. _Now._" And there it was; that same authoritative tone Tyler had heard all too often when their dad was still alive.

Tyler had finally reached his breaking point. He had been trying to suppress all that rage he felt brewing in him from the moment he had smelt a vampire in their home, up 'till now. But Mason just had to try and take on an authoritative figure; that made Tyler snap.

"You. Are. Not. My. _Dad_." Tyler growled through clenched jaws.

To a normal human, everything would have probably looked like a complete blur with disorientated sounds, but with senses like these, everything was exposed all too easily. Tyler had grabbed Mason by the hem of his shirt and flung him through the wall-opening that had been created earlier on, and rushed out to pummel his older brother into the dirt; Tyler was thankful that their apartment laid on the edge of one of the few forested areas in Arizona. This meant that he did not have to worry about being seen. What Tyler did not expect though, was that Mason was a hell lot stronger than Tyler had initially predicted.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem? I'm trying to help you!" Mason had spat out when he managed to avoid one of Tyler's punches and thereafter, flinging Tyler off.

All Tyler saw as he scrambled to his feet was a red haze clouding his vision. Snarling, he crouched and sprang forward, tackling Mason into the ground yet again. Groaning, Mason tossed Tyler off his body and sent a kick to Tyler's gut. Tyler yelped in shock and pain, rolling in the dirt slightly before regaining his composure. Beads of perspiration ran down their faces, like they had just taken a shower. Tyler tried to attack again, but Mason was prepared and managed to maneuver himself just in time to dodge Tyler's feeble attempt at a tackle; Tyler rammed himself against a tree. Yelling in frustration, Tyler spun around and glared daggers at Mason.

"Tyler, I don't want to fight you, nor do I want to hurt you. _I am not your enemy." _Mason snarled, causing Tyler to stumble back and trip over his feet.

Mason was not one to snarl or sound menacing; and Tyler knew that, but when he did, it meant that he was really, _really_ pissed. That was enough of a reason for Tyler to snap back to his senses and listen.

Still sprawled on the dirt, Tyler scurried onto his feet but chose to remain crouched; just in case. He bared his canines, but it was an involuntary reaction from the wolf inside of him. Was Mason a threat? Well, he was not sure. Sure, Mason was his kin, but even Mason, the "perfect-son" to their parents, had his flaws when temperamental.

A pair of yellow irises mirrored his own as Tyler watched his older brother warily, ready to pounce at the slight detection of possible aggression. But what Mason did had caught Tyler off-guard for he had not expected it. Mason's body visibly relaxed, muscles unlocking and going limp, before he slowly composed himself, the color of his eyes returning to their original sky-blue. Mason stared at the younger male expectantly before smirking and walking back to the apartment.

Tyler stared at him, dumbfounded. He knew that he was expected to follow, but he wasn't sure if he liked the thought. He had an inkling that Mason was being extremely temperamental right now, and could snap at him at any moment in time if he wasn't cautious.

_Okay, this is completely dumb, but… _Tyler thought, mentally berating himself as he fought for control over his senses, his inner wolf going haywire and snarling in defiance, and followed after the older, dominant-apparent male. It took every ounce of self-control he could muster, but Tyler had managed to prevent his wolf from resurfacing. _For now_…

Mason had managed a considerable distance between himself and the younger Lockwood, coming to a halt only at the foot of the building. He half-turned, and gave Tyler an acknowledging nod; a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, before lithely catapulting off the dirt and performing a three-sixty somersault mid-air, displaying utter grace and elegance despite his muscular built. He managed a clear entry through the opening and landed on the soles of his feet with a soft thud.

"Show off…" Tyler mumbled like a child, earning a low chuckle from his older brother.

But Mason's chuckle had only lasted for a breath. Tyler felt an eerie silence envelope him, and a noticeable tension hung in the air, seemingly wafting out of his apartment. Something felt different. For one, a sudden stench had hit him. _Hard_. But it didn't last long and so, Tyler hadn't thought much of it; considering that he was too busy venting his frustration on his brother. But now, a new, almost-intoxicating scent filled the air. And he instantly knew the source of it.

His body froze, unable to form any coherent thought as the scent overwhelmed his senses. He craned his neck up and stared at the opening, unsure of his next course of action.

"Tyler! Ty! Get up here now!"

Tyler could only blink. His body had yet to move and he was locked in an extremely awkward position. He was half-crouched, initially ready to leap back into his apartment. But, now…

"TYLER LOCKWOOD! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW AND HELP ME! HURRY! GODDAMN IT, TYLER!" Mason screamed, the fear and relief evident in his voice. That was exactly what Tyler was feeling too. Fear and relief.

Snapping out of his daze, Tyler sprang forth from the ground and entered his half-battered apartment in a frantic motion. Mason was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear ragged breaths resonating from the living room, a sudden gasp joining in. Tyler suddenly felt more alive than he'd ever felt the past few hours and found himself gravitating towards the living room.

Tyler stood in the hallway, staring. Mason was kneeling beside a limp figure, his forehead creased with worry and his eyes… his eyes filled with… Longing? Affection? Tyler wasn't sure, but he felt too jovial to be jealous.

The figure was bloodied as far as the eye could see, clothes slightly ripped apart. But he was definitely alive. Mason had his arms looped around the younger male, in an attempt to calm him of the after-shock that came from being brought back from beyond the grave.

He was quivering almost-violently. His breathing came in irregular patterns, hitching several times; gasping at others. He brought a hand up and clasped at one that was wrapped around him. He slowly tilted his head to the side and stared at the face of his ex-boyfriend. He felt his resolve coming back and forced his mouth to move.

"Ma-Mason?"

"Hey there," Mason replied with a smile, "how are you feeling?" he questioned as he rubbed soothing circles against the other's back.

"Better now. Thank you." He couldn't help but return a smile, though weak. He felt the arms around him pull him closer, but he didn't want to fight it. He was free.

"Jeremy."

And at that, Jeremy tensed. _Oh shit, Tyler._

Jeremy forced his head up and stared at his current boyfriend's face, worried. He was looking for any possible signs of aggression, or sadness, or jealousy, or god know what else there was, but he couldn't detect any. Nothing at all. He wondered if he should have been afraid because of that.

"Hi…" Jeremy let out, genuinely glad that his other half had yet to rip Mason's arms off him. Slowly, he pried Mason's arms away and stood up; unaware of the hurt that flashed across the latter's face before it was replaced with worry. He attempted one foot towards Tyler, only to stumble and fall. But Tyler was much faster; he had managed to catch Jeremy before his face went crashing into the floorboards.

"Hey," Tyler breathed out, gently pulling Jeremy up and sweeping him off his feet, bridal-style. Jeremy snuggled closer, momentarily forgetting that they weren't alone.

"Okay guys; let's keep the PDA on a down low." Mason teased lightly.

Jeremy couldn't help but blush and he buried his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Tyler chuckled before letting Jeremy down and pecking him on the nose. He entwined their fingers together and kept their body flushed against each other, before turning to Mason with a grin; Mason returned it, but he vaguely wondered if he was faking it.

"I'm glad you're safe, Jeremy." Mason stated, hoping to convey his feelings for the younger Gilbert.

Jeremy smiled shyly, before thanking him. He had attempted to go over and embrace the older Lockwood, but stumbled back after the first step; a pair of strong, firm arms had supported him from the back.

"Woah… Dizzy spell…" Jeremy mumbled, looking up and noticing how Tyler's eyes seemed to sadden.

"Maybe you should rest." Tyler offered, Mason's agreement of the situation chiming in.

Tyler soon led Jeremy to the guest room, rather than their bedroom, worried that it would trigger a reaction from Jeremy, and also because the room was basically, pretty much trashed. Upon laying him in bed, Tyler bent down and captured his mate's lips, conveying his apologies for the earlier events. It was a slow and tender kiss; and Jeremy couldn't help but have a smile grace his face. He sleepily mumbled a 'love you' and snuggled into the cushions, dreams soon overtaking his consciousness. Tyler smoothened out his mate's short, cropped hair and planted a kiss to his forehead, silently leaving the room shortly after.

He found Mason sitting on the couch, a cup of what-smelt-like-coffee in hand, silently taking occasional sips. His older brother had glanced at him in acknowledgement of his existence in the room. Tyler felt awkward. It was because of moments like this, that Tyler wished he didn't have to address his relationship with Jeremy. But thankfully, this time, he was spared of that when Mason decided to speak.

"So, that was… An eventful night, huh?" Mason chuckled dryly.

Tyler stared at Mason before quickly glancing to the clock. _3 Am. Wow_. He started slowly, "Yeah, guess so…"

Mason sighed and looked straight into the eyes of the other Lockwood.

"You know we're gonna have to talk about this right?" he raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips slightly.

Now, it was Tyler's turn to sigh.

"I know… Look, you and Jeremy, I get that you –"

"Tyler, I wasn't talking about that. Besides, nothing is going on with me and Jeremy," Tyler doubted that, "I meant the issue on that vampire that abducted Jeremy for a few hours and suddenly threw him back at us."

"Oh." Tyler mumbled, feeling the bloodlust in him rise. The thought of a vampire being around his mate, draining his mate, killing his mate, made his veins pulsate with rage.

"I mean, why in the world would a vampire choose to make its presence known when there are two werewolves running around?"

"Maybe he just didn't know that we existed." Tyler answered flatly. He didn't want to know of the vampire's motive. He just wanted to rip it to kibble.

"Well, even if so, why would he abduct Jeremy, only to bring him back after a few hours? It just doesn't make any sense!" Mason's voice peaked, intent on finding possible answers.

"Look, Mace… We're all worn out. Maybe you should go home and get some rest. We can talk about this tomorrow, when Jeremy's awake. Maybe then, we'll get more details." Tyler explained, hoping that Mason would understand.

Mason stared at his brother in disbelief. How was he not worried about this? What if that vampire knew what he was up against, but still chose to risk it? What if there's some bigger plan to this that they weren't completely aware of? What if… He didn't even want to think anymore. He was pissed; pissed that Tyler wasn't taking this seriously. But perhaps Tyler was right. Maybe he really was over thinking this. Perhaps all he needed was a goodnight's rest, since he was so rudely interrupted from it. _Tyler's right, I need to rest._

"Alright, I'm gonna head off first. But I'll be back at around, 1pm tomorrow? Then we'll continue this conversation," Mason started for the door, pausing once he was directly outside of it. "Take care of him, Ty." He finished solemnly before vanishing, the soft tinkling of the wind filling Tyler's ears.

Tyler groaned and collapsed onto the couch. The day's event had taken a toll on him far worse than he had expected. He wanted Jeremy so badly. He needed him. But that could wait. Jeremy was tired out and needed to rest. Apparently he did too. Getting off the couch, he walked to the door and shut it, locking it and heading into the guest room. He crept under the covers and wrapped an arm around his sleeping beauty's waist, pulling his against his chest and inhaling the intoxicating scent. He snuggled closer to Jeremy and mumbled quickly.

"Goodnight babe…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes sir; I highly doubt that they suspect a thing. The younger one apparently has a bone to pick with the older Lockwood. If that continues, the plan will go smoothly and possibly a lot faster." Brendon said, an underlying fear laced within his voice.

"For your sake, you'd better be right." the voice threatened.

And with that, the line was disconnected.

Brendon removed the cellphone from his ear and stared at it. He hated being treated this way, but what choice did he have? He had been given the gift of immortality. But as the saying goes, everything comes with a price. He had been under _his_ wing for the past three years, since his new life started. And he had been taught; guided, for the first year. Then he came to learn that he was "created" for a purpose.

Snarling, he hadn't realized that he had crushed the phone within his palm.

"Damn it! What's the point of being a vampire if you can't live the way you want to?!" his accent was heavy, and it sounded somewhat Australian.

Burying his fist into the concrete wall, he huffed out in annoyance and screamed in pure rage. He was glad that he had chosen one of the warehouses situated at the dock to be his little "hideout" because people rarely showed up during nightfall. Of course, though, there would always be someone walking around.

_Dumb humans; walking around the dock in the dark, _he thought to himself.

_Oh well. Guess its time to feed… _His mind beckoned sinisterly. _So what do we have here…? Hmmm… Two teenage kids? That'll do just fine._

Brendon released a slight chuckle, taking on a predatory stance as he left to stalk his prey, prepared for the thrill of the hunt. He silently lingered in the shadows, taking in his victims' appearance. But the sounds they made were what sent him over the edge. Their quiet moans sent his senses buzzing. He'd make this quick.

Feeling the veins harden around his eyes, he stepped into the dim light of the overhead lamps and stalked towards his prey. Their expressions to him, priceless. Their fear drove him to near insanity. And their screams… That was all he remembered before he gave in to the all-consuming bloodlust.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
